Murder Games
The Murder Games are a phenomenon originally orchestrated by Arch Demon Akibahara and act as the primary canon entries in the main Murder Series, starting with [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I%3A_The_Ties_That_Bind Murder I: The Ties That Bind]'' and his involvement ending in ''Murder VII: The Ultimate Game. Since then, the term Murder Game has been used in-universe to describe all events orchestrated by an array of villains. History At the height of his power, the Arch Demon Akibahara scoured the multiverse in search of sustenance to maintain his great power. He eventually discovered that the strongest source of power was the fear brought on by the pain and anguish of sentient beings. Tied to his own universe by the Tesseract, Akibahara was forced to spread his influence across the multiverse in order to manipulate and control others into orchestrating events that would come to be known as Murder Games. The original Murder Games as orchestrated by the Arch Demon followed a specific formula. Beings from across the multiverse would be gathered in to one place and forced through a series of life or death situations. A number of them would picked out as Traitors and tasked with killing off the survivors. Survivors would often vote amongst themselves who they believed to be the Traitors, sometimes either being forced to do this or simply choosing to do so. The resurrection of the dead, either by magic, cloning, or illusionary means, would be implemented to perpetuate a cycle of death. Others have sought to copy the Murder Game's original formula, whether they also aimed to harness the power of negative emotions or simply did so for sadistic reasons. These include Elliot, Revan, Ghirahim, Aku, Fiamma of the Right, and Bill Cipher. Organizations such as the Coalition and the United Nations have since used the term Murder Game to refer to any event where beings are brought across the multiverse and forced through deadly situations, whether these events follow a formula or not. This has included events where the gathering of the players and the deadly situation they had to face were entirely coincidental, such as the ''Aether Incident''. These events are often recorded as "incidents," but they are sometimes also referred to as "games of survival," "games of death," and "killing games." Roles * Survivor - The standard role that most participants are assigned. Even if an event contains no roles at all, all participants are still referred to as survivors. Usually, their job is to track down and find the Traitors before the Murder Game concludes. Notable examples include Aoko Aozaki, Funny Valentine, and more. Survivors are often referred to by alternate names, such as Students ''(MGIV), ''Innocents (MTIII), Citizens (IGII), Heroes (MGVIII), Guests (MGX/MTV), and Refugees (MGXI). * Traitor - The role assigned to a select few participants. Every round, they will murder at least one of the survivors and are usually secretly working for the antagonists of the Murder Games. Reasons for their employment under the villains can range from blackmail, brainwashing, offering to transport them back to their own world peacefully, etc. Notable examples include Ellie, Natsu Dragneel, and more. In The War of the Universe, the traitors were referred to as Reaper Signals. * NPC - Short for Non-Playable Character. These roles are given to those who are not official participants of the Murder Games. They can either aid or oppose the survivors, depending on the NPC in question, and their role in the story can either be minimal or extraordinary, and there are many different versions of NPCs, like Mastermind and Host. Notable examples include Chris Redfield, Makoto Naegi, and more. * Agent - A participant who usually works for the Coalition, or generally, on the side of good, working against the Traitors in secret and aiding the Survivors. They have the ability to investigate someone, and without fail, be able to accurately tell if they're innocent or guilty, though they will only be able to do so once a round, in a similar fashion to how the Traitors usually commit one kill per chapter. Notable examples include Bayonetta, Chloe Price, and more. In The Sovionok Camp Incident, the agents were referred to as Chosen ''and in ''Welcome to the Falls, they were referred to as Investigators. A similar role known as a Mercenary appeared in The Legend of Zelda Extravaganza with the added ability to kill a traitor upon finding one. There are many different roles that people can find themselves acting as, depending on the Murder Game in question. The following are special cases that aren't standard to each event. This list is subject to change as the Murder Games go on. * Vigilante ''- A participant who murders other survivors secretly, despite not being an official Traitor. Reasons for being a Vigilante can range from deciding that the best way to track down a Traitor is to use the process of elimination in a literal sense, going completely rogue, etc. The most notable example of this is Pretty Boy. So far, the Vigilante role has only appeared in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_IV:_Monokuma_Rising ''Monokuma Rising]. * Singularist - A participant who has bonded with The Prophet. Their objective is to be voted off as quickly as possible, and in being "executed," they actually become a powerful being thanks to the effect of the mysterious residue known as Fuse. Thus, they are comparable to that of a mine from Minesweeper, though there is only one Singularist. This role has only been used in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion], where Arya Stark acted as the Singularist. * Cultist - A participant who works for the Cult of Singularity, out to acquire the mysterious material called Fuse for their own purposes. Not only must they keep their identity hidden, but they must fulfill certain objectives laid out to them. This role has only been used in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion], where Tails and Patchouli Knowledge acted as them. * Lieven - This role serves a similar function as the Singularist, though the participant with this role is able to pick between three secret roles upon being voted off rather than become a powerful being. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', where "Diabolic Esper" Add and Shizuo Heiwajima acted as the Lieven. * Infected - Participants who have been infected are tasked with the goal of spreading their sickness to at least half of the participants. Each initial participant infected chooses one target to infect. The infected will generally be unaware they are sick to the parasite inside their brain. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', where Penny Polendina, Jack Krauser, Marie Korbel, Nemesis T-Type, Mom Lalonde, Ririchiyo Shirakiin, and The Rookie acted as them. * Multiverse Doctor - A participant who has the power to cure individuals of wounds and infection. Each chapter, the Multiverse Doctor chooses one other participant to do one of three things: heal them of their wounds, heal them of their possible infection, or give them a temporary immunity boost from the infection for the duration of the chapter. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'' where Gregory House acted as it. * Doppelganger - A participant with this role has no choices to make initially. If targeted by either the Traitors or Infected, the Doppelganger are able to reflect the attack or infection on to another participant. If the new target has a role, the Doppelganger has the choice of taking on that role. It was revealed that Claire Stanfield and Ridley Duchannes were acting as them. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness''. A similar role known as the Vanguard appears in The War of the Universe, though here, their only ability is the ability to reflect a Traitor kill back at the aggressor. * Maestro - A participant who secretly picks out a Traitor for every round, as instructed by the Golden Witch, Beatrice. This role has only been in ''When the Corpses Cry'', where Crono acted as the Maestro. It should be noted that in that particular event, there was only one person who acted as a Traitor at a time, and that role would be passed on to a different person every chapter. When Crono was discovered, Beatrice took the role of the Maestro. * Blackmailer - A participant who works alongside the Traitors by planting false evidence at the murder scenes. This role has only been used in Welcome to the Falls, where Gilgamesh, Hideo Kawamura, and Wiruko acted as them. They take the place of the Traitors when they are all caught, performing the murders themselves. Notable Events The following is a list of canonical Murder Events that have already come to pass: * Murder I: The Ties That Bind * Into the Stars * Murder II: The Watchful Eyes * Murder III: Welcome to Silent Hill * Murder IV: Monokuma Rising * Murder V: The Reapers' Game * Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People * Murder VI: Fusion * Murder Tale III: System Breakdown * Murder VII: The Ultimate Game * The Metamorphose Sickness * Murder Tale IV: The Sovionok Camp Incident * Murder VIII: Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Traversing Aether * Murder IX: Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Murder X: When the Corpses Cry * Murder Tale V: The Grand Hotel * Murder XI: The War of the Universe * Murder Tale VII: The Devil's Carnival * Murder XII: Welcome to the Falls The following is a list of other events that are considered canon: * Death Never Dies * Coalition Headquarters * Deception * Eden: A Town Rebuilt * Illusion I: The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Illusion II: School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers * No Serenity to Be Found * The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * A Fragmented Reality * Chillin' in Columbia * Cloak and Dagger * The Wandering Fool * Reaper Squad * The Garden of Remnant * Sovionok: The Days After * Murder VIII½: Illusion Breaker * The Life of Shiki Tohno * Delusional Maid * The Torch * The Dark Beginning * Shards of Music * Shards of Cards * Soul of the Godslayer * Xover Alpha * Illusion III: Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Laid to Rest Screaming * Fragile * Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Truths * Intertwined Paradoxes * Musings of a Captain-Commander * Five More Minutes * Japanese Screaming Massacre * The Empire * The Lightbringer Chronicles * The More Things Change * A Tale of Two Wastelands * Suicide Squad * Avalon Interlude * Witch Hunter * The Willow of Time Saga * SCP-2214 The following is a list of non-canonical Murder Events and other events that have happened: * The Shadow's Grip * The Maze * Murder Tale I: Limited Starkweather Edition * The Adventures of Arya and The Doctor * A Simple Starry Night * Loose Ends * Breaking Point * Bloodlines * Murder Tale VI: Space Jam * Unofficially Bizarre Sentai Adventures * Shake It Off Lists are subject to change as more events happen. For a more in-depth look at the series chronology, see the timeline page. Trivia * Out-of-universe, some entries of the Murder Series are called Murder Tales and are meant to be a departure from the usual tones and formula of Murder Games. In-universe, these events are still often referred to as Murder Games * Some side stories are referred to as Murder Games as well. Category: Games Category:Terminology